


Sucker Punched

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of "unwound, button, bust, handcuff."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sucker Punched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of "unwound, button, bust, handcuff."

"Nice _bust_, there, Ray," Dewey says, and giggles.

"Shut _up_," Ray says, and stalks into the bathroom. Fraser follows him, watches him for a moment as he cleans up cuts, glares at blooming bruises. "She's obviously had martial arts training," Fraser finally assays.

"Shut. UP."

Fraser sighs. The woman had, indeed, been pulchritudinous, yet tiny; certainly not over five feet, which was doubtless why Ray had been so unprepared when--"She kicked my ASS, Fraser," Ray says.

"You weren't expecting violence from an, ah, escort; you needn't belittle yourself," Fraser says. "Are you adding 'assaulting an officer' to her--"

"NO. That'd be some fun testimony. 'Yes, judge, she weighs ninety-seven pounds, and three pounds of it is make-up. Yes, she ripped all the buttons off my shirt. Yes, it took four cops and a Canadian to get her unwound off me."

"That _was_ an astonishing display of thigh muscles," Fraser says. But he can't help picturing the end of the fight, and feels a flush spreading out from his chest, hot up his neck. His breathing is a bit fast.

And Ray is _looking_ at him. "Geez, Frase, are you all--" His eyes narrow suddenly. "You got _off_ on that," he says, bitterly. "Seeing her take me down. _Thanks._" He spins to leave, and Fraser's suddenly almost dizzy with relief, because now he _has_ to say something, now it's information _Ray_ needs; not just something Fraser _wants_\--that was never enough.

He grabs Ray's shoulder. "No," he says. "Not that. It was--at the end, the handcuffs, seeing--your fingers--on the cuffs."

Ray blinks at him. He's going to have quite a shiner, on the left. "Huh," he says, and Fraser holds his breath until, finally, Ray smiles.

 

\--END--


End file.
